Hybrid drive units featuring a combination of electric motors and a conventional internal combustion engine are becoming increasingly popular in modern automobiles. However, typical prior art hybrid drive units are often complex, bulky, and difficult to package within the engine bay of an automobile. Typical prior art hybrid drive units have many moving components and large electrical motors that take up space within the transmission housing. What is needed, therefore, is a hybrid drive unit with better packaging and a lower center of gravity to improve vehicle handling and performance. A hybrid drive unit having a simpler design than prior art hybrid drive units is also desirable.